I Don't Give A Damn
by InstantlyInsane
Summary: Just a little Oneshot about Remus and a girl named Kylie. The girl who loved him before Tonks did. What happens after Remus runs off, ashamed to face Kylie because she now knows about his 'Furry Little Problem.'


"Remus?" I called, "Where are you?"

I gave a shiver as a breeze hit me from above. I looked up to see the Bloody Baron floating over my head. Oh yeah, that makes my whole 3 in the morning, dungeon journey _way_ less creepy.

Pulling the blanket that I had brought with me closer, I trudged on into the darkness, "Remus."

"Why did you follow me?"

I walked quickly towards the voice and was soon greeted with the sad face of Remus Lupin, "Because, I wanted to."

"But I didn't want you to."

"Why?"

"How can you stand being around me, knowing what I am?"

I took a step closer to him and whispered, "Because it doesn't matter to me."

"How can it not matter? I'm a monster!" he exclaimed.

"Well then, if you're a monster, then so am I." I said simply.

"You're not a monster, Kylie." He murmured, brushing a piece of stray hair out of my face.

"And neither are you." I sighed resting my hand over his.

"Why won't you see it?" He whispered, pulling his hand back and wrapping his arms around me.

"I see it Remus." I said resting my cheek against his warm chest, "I see way more than you do."

"What do you mean?" He asked bending his down to look at me.

"I mean that you think you're a monster, a beast. Something that has no right to be alive-"

"Cause I am." He interrupted closing his eyes in sad pain and resting his lips on my forehead.

"Don't interrupt Remus, it's rude."

I felt him smile against my head, "Sorry."

"S'alright," I mumbled kissing his chest, "But you, you _think_ all of those things. But I _know_ that you aren't. Remus, I know that you're nice, caring, sweet, loyal, everything good that a person can be. You're better than anyone I've ever met."

"I'm not better than you."

"Interrupting and lying, you need to work on your manners."

"I'm not lying."

"Mhm, we're not talking about me though."

"But I'd rather talk about you."

I pretended our conversation hadn't gotten off track, "Do you still think you're a monster?"

"Yes," He mumbled, "I always will."

"Stop it Remus, you know you aren't!" I growled.

"I _know_ I am!" He said, sounding angry as well.

I turned around and grabbed his face between my hands, "You. Are. Not. A. Monster! Remus why don't you see it?!"

"I can't see things that aren't true. Face it Kylie, I am what I am. And I am a beast. A monster. I'm bad and I deserve to die."

My bottom lip trembled and a tear slipped out, "Don't ever say that Remus. EVER! You deserve to be alive more than anybody else. You have so much spirit and personality. So much to _live_ for. And I don't want you to even think things like that ever again. Okay."

He just avoided my eyes and looked at the floor.

"Remus! Please," I desperately whispered, more tears falling.

"I can't stand to see you cry," He murmured, reaching up and gently wiping my tears away with the back of his hand, "I'm sorry I even said anything."

"That doesn't change the fact that you think it," I said.

"I can't help what I think."

"You can change the way that you see yourself and what you think of yourself."

"How Kylie? How can I change the way I've thought my whole life?"

"You can accept yourself. Accept who you are. Accept the fact that I love you no matter what."

"I can't- wait...you...love me?"

I nodded my head slightly.

"Oh Kylie," He moaned desperately, "You shouldn't. You can't. You deserve someone...someone who's not me. You deserve someone so much better."

"Who's better than you?" I whispered weakly.

"Anyone!" He yelled, throwing his hands up in the air and stepping away from me, "Anyone but me. I can't be with you Kylie! I won't make you go into a life of descrimination. I won't have people making life hard for you just because you Love me. You need someone who can get a job with the Ministry, who can sit outside and watch the full moon with you. Who can you can have kids with. Who can-"

"What if I don't want a guy with a Ministry job, what if I'd rather sit inside my house and pray for the full moon to be over so I see the man I love again. What if I'd rather spend my life with just that man, just me and him, no kids? What if I'd rather live a life of discrimination and know that I'm happy instead of being with a guy that I know I'll never love at much as the man I do love? What do you say to that?" I demanded, glaring at him, all previous tears forgotten.

"I'd say you're awfully crazy for wanting that and that I'll never make you go through that." He glared back.

"Well if loving you and wanting to be with you makes me crazy, then slap me in a straight jacket and send me off to Saint Mungos!" I exclaimed.

"I think I should! And at least that would keep you away from me. I'm dangerous Kylie. I could kill you. I could hurt you. And if something were to happen to you, I'd have to kill myself. And Kylie, you don't deserve that and I would hate myself forever for doing that to you."

"Fine, but answer me this. And answer it honestly. Do you love me?"

"Kylie that's not-"

"Remus, do you love me? Yes or no."

"I- Yes Kylie. More than you can ever imagine. And that's why I want you to have so much more than me. That's why-"

"So you love me?"

"I thought I had the interrupting problem-"

"Remus."

"I already told you, yes. I love you so much."

"Then I don't care what you want."

"What?"

"I don't care if you want me to stay away from you. I don't care if you want to ship me off to Saint Mungos. I don't give a damn how much danger I'm putting myself in. Cause I love you. I love you enough to stand by your side forever, through everything. Cause unlike you Remus, I don't care." And I stepped up to him and kissed him.

I wrapped my hands around his neck and he encircled me in his arms. I tightened my hold on him and stepped closer. He squeezed me gently and moved his hands to the sides of my hips, hooking each thumb onto the waist of my PJ bottoms. I smiled against his mouth and he started nibbling my bottom lip. I gave an involuntary moaned and he chuckled, wrapping his arms back around my waist.

"Hey, Hey, Hey! What's going on down here?!"

We pulled back form each other to meet the angry face of a Miss Head Girl Lily Evans and the amused face of a Sir Head Boy James Potter.

"Nothing," We each smiled.

"That didn't look like nothing," James smirked throwing an arm over Lily.

She shook it off, "It's 3 in the morning, you should be in your dorms."

"Sorry Lily," We each mumbled.

"Go, before I decide to take points off." She groaned, rubbing her temples.

He took my hand as we walked down the corridor.

As we got near the end of it Remus turned around and shouted, "SHE LOVES ME PRONGS! SHE LOVES ME!"

"THAT'S GREAT!"

"GET TO BED! AND KYLIE, I EXPECT TO HEAR ABOUT IT LATER!" Lily called.

"YES MA'AM!" I yelled back.

"WAIT! DO YOU LOVE HER!" James shouted desperately

He looked down at me and kissed my forehead, "Yeah, I do."

* * *

**Just a little one shot.**

**It was gonna have a huge sex scene, but I cut that out, cause I've never had sex, so I wouldn't know how to explain it properly in a story.**

**And i liked this ending way better.**

**So I wrote this because I'm normally obsessed with the Sirius/OC fanfics, but I felt Remus deserved one and here it is.**

**A little story about Remus and the Girl before Tonks.**

**Reviews?**


End file.
